La empezada y el final?
by otaku rumiko chan
Summary: Ryoxsaku el comienzo de un amor, los sentimientos escondidos se revelan... que pasara después del encuentro en el cerezo? Echizen de verdad aceptará sus sentimientos x la chica de trenzas? O.o...x ke xuxa estoy escribiendo esto? xD! no esta echo x mi o,o!


La empezada y el final?

CAPITULO 1: Debajo del cerezo.  
La Seigaku estaba jugando las finales del torneo nacional, en este el ultimo partido lo tenía que jugar Ryoma Echizen,  
donde sus animadoras no fallan, la niña de coletas nunca callada animando a su adorado principe Ryoma, mientras su amiga la dulce niña de trenzas largas, de pelo castaño, calladamente con su puro corazón y fé animandolo (n/a: que lindo no nn)  
y eso lo persibía Ryoma. Con un poco de dificultad ganó 6-4, logrando la victoria para seigaku, donde todos saltaron de alegria, la niña de coletas no tardo en darles las felicitaciones dejando sordo a medio mundo, mientras su principe solo esperaba las felicitaciones de esa timida chica de trenzas y ojos sinceros.  
Al terminar el se fue a un parque a tomar su tipicamente su bebida favorita su ponta nn, donde se poso debajo de un cerezo floreciendo, donde se quedo dormido xDDD En caso del destino Sakuno iba pasando por ese mismo parque para llegar a su casa, ella iba caminando toda despreocupada (n/a: pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo xD), cuando pasa por ese lindo cerezo y tropieza con algo callendo en sima de de su adorado principe, haciendo un esplendido beso al bello atardecer (n/a: que hermoso esto ojala me pasara a mi xD)  
al darce cuenta que estaba encima de él y Ryoma desperto al tope de sentir algo encima suyo y ademas en sus esplendidos labios (n/a: ¬ babita) los dos no se movian, estaban congelados, no reaccionaban, al sentirse tan cerca el uno al otro aprovecharon el momento de besarse mientras duraba, pero porque siempre un tarado tiene que arruinar ese momento de paz .

Momo: RYOMA! no sabia que hacias esas cosas en los parques?  
Al oir esto Sakuno se puso roja como un tomate, y los dos se separaron al instante (n/a: que pena TT)

Ryoma: MOMOSHIRO! me asustaste! .  
Sakuno: OH! Ry..o..m..a yo.. pu...es...pues.. yo.. gomen o/o Momo: parece que ya tienes novia Ryoma! o Ryoma: MOMO! callate! ¬¬#  
Momo: estabien, estabien ya me voy mejor. Momoshiro ya lejos: sigan cultivando su nidito de amor no mas! nOn Ryoma y Sakuno: O/O Se quedan mirando asi; O/O y Ryoma se para:

Ryoma: Vienes?  
Sakuno: eh? bue..no n/n. Ryoma se baja la gorra para tapar su leve sonrrojo Ryoma: mejor te llevo a tu casa, sino te puede pasar algo Sakuno: bue..no Ryoma-kun

Todo el trayecto no dijieron niuna sola palabra, llegaron a la casa de Sakuno y se encontraron con una sorpresa Sakuno saca su llave y antes de abrir Ryoma se decide a hablar, pero alguien abre la puerta:

Tomoka: SAKUNO-CHAN! COMO EsTAS!  
Sakuno: to..to..moka O.o bien..bien que que estas haciendo aqui? (pensamiento: que estara haciendo aqui, me huele raro ò.o)  
Tomoka: PRINCIPE RYOMA! que haces aqui? O.O Ryoma: Sakuno, vives con ella?  
Sakuno: No! OoO (pensamiento: si no estaria sorda .)  
Ryoma: OK, entonces.  
Tomoka: pero principe Ryoma, porque no se queda un rato?  
Sakuno: si Ryoma, porque no te quedas?  
Ryoma: ... BYE!  
Sakuno: entonces es un no?  
Ryoma: para otra ocación Sakuno: esta bien! nn Tomoka: Sakuno Ryuzaki, que estabas haciendo con mi Ryoma? Ò.O Sakuno: nada solo me trajo a casa n.n Tomoka: no te creo! ¬o¬ Ryoma te llamo por tu nombre algo paso! (n/a: no me salio tan lesa la kaura esta xDD)  
Sakuno: bueno entonces no me creas! ò.o y se le aparece por la mente el tierno beso que se dieron en el parque nn , y tu tomoka que haces aqui?  
Tomoka: esperandote! Sakuno: para que? O.o Tomoka: como no te acuerdas, para el cumpleaños de Eiji-kun n.o Sakuno: encerio, nos invito? O.O Tomoka: si! y tu estabas presente ¬¬, como se te olvido, andas muy despistada ¬¬ Sakuno: eh, jeje nñ si, ya esperame me voy a cambiar n.n Tomoka: ya, ¬o¬ pero apurate!

Sakuno vha a su pieza, y se ducha y empieza a escoger su ropa, la tenía encima de la cama ya lista, ella empezo a acarisiarse los labios, diciendo:

Sakuno: Todavia siento el sabor de sus labios, me pregunto, si a el le habra gustado el beso, mientras tanto Ryoma estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando lo llaman por telefono:

Ryoma: Diga Momo: hola, enamorado! ;D Ryoma: que quieres?  
Momo: tranquilo, solo te quiero preguntar, si vas a la fiesta de Eiji?  
Ryoma: ... no se ahi vere .U Momo: tal ves ella tambien valla ¬w¬, Bueno te veo en la fiesta! Echizen! nñ. y momo le corta antes de que ryoma le respondiera xD!  
Ryoma: o/o que quieres decir con ella? Aló, Aló! MOMOSHIRO! maldito idiota o.ó. Bueno tal ves ire a la fiesta -.- despues de todo que voy hacer?  
Nanjiro: hijo! tienes una cita? ¬w¬ Ryoma: no Nanjiro: ya cuentale a tu padre, para eso estoy nñ Ryoma: si, pero no sirves -.-U, BYE!  
Nanjiro: este niño, nunca me toma encerio .  
Mientras tanto Ryoma entraba a su habitación, estaba pensando en como iba a ir vestido y en su mente la imagen de una chica, el cierra la puerta de su pieza y se apoya en ella, y empieza a sobarse los labios, dicendo: "todavía siento la calidez y la dulzura de sus labios", me pregunto si ira a la fiesta?

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakuno:

Tomoka: SAKUNO! apurate! ÒoO Sakuno: si, ya estoy lista n.n, como me veo? o.o Tomoka: causaras envidia amiga! ;D!  
Sakuno: gracias nn, bueno apuremosnos si no llegaremos tarde Tomoka

Las dos chicas salian de la casa caminando hacia la recidencia kikumaru, pero se tomapan con un galan en un auto convertible les toca la bocina y ellas miran sorprendidas diciendo; Fuji-kun! (N/A: ¬ yo quero q me lleven T.T, y mas si es con fuji! ¬ NIA! xq nu me pasa a mi)

Fuji, sonrriente como siempre les dice: donde van chicas, con una sonrisa pep (N/A: a yaa xDD, se veria sexy! ¬ xD!)

Sakuno: (un poco sonrojada) este.. a la fiesta de eiji-kun nn Tomoka: si, vamos a la fiesta, y tu? gua.. perdon fuji-kun n/n Fuji: yo tambien me dirijo a la fiesta, si quieren las llevo nn Tomoka y Sakuno: Gracias! nn Fuji: entonces que esperan, suban ;)

Y mientras tanto en la recidencia Echizen:

Ryoma: OH! rayos voy demasiado producido / Nanjiro: pero que dices jovencito, te ves bien igual que tu padre Ryoma: entonces me veo como payaso .U mejor me cambio Nanjiro: que dices acaso insinuas que soy un payaso? ò.o Ryoma: y uno de los menos chistosos ., en ese entonces aparece su prima Nanako: OH! primo que...no alcanza a terminar la palabra cuando Ryoma la interrumpe Ryoma: estupido me veo si se altiro me cambio oU Nanako: claro que no! perdona la palabra pero te ves muy SEXY! ;D, ¬¬ no te vallas a cambiar si te ves regio nn Ryoma: o/o pero que dices, ¬/¬ prima / Nanako: ya quedate asi no seas modesto )  
Ryoma: esta bien /U Nanjiro: ya estas listo? ò.o Ryoma: no me estas viendo ¬¬ Nanjiro: entonces va... no alcanza a terminar cuando la mama empieza a hablar n.n M/R: Ryoma, te lavaste los dientes? o.o Ryoma: si, mamá .U M/R: Te pusiste perfume? o.o Ryoma: si mamá u.u M/R: Le llevas un regalo a tu amigo? o.o Ryoma: siii! u.ú M/R: que le llevas? nñ. La mamá de Ryoma parecia no dejarle salir de la casa asi que Ryoma tanto enterrogatorio se estaba artando (N/A: yo haria lo mismo u.ú)  
Ryoma: un chocolate ù.ú M/R: y qui...no alcanzo a terminar y Ryoma dijo: MAMÁ! ÒoO M/R: ya ya te dejo ir n.ñ "que genio ."  
Nanjiro: ¬¬U y asi me dice que yo soy el fastidioso Ryoma: ya vamonos u.ú Nanjiro: esta bien .

Mientras tanto dos chicas facinadas iban con un joven sonriente que ya iban llegando a su destino (N/A: q envidia me dan yo quero etar ahi ¬) 


End file.
